Jealous rivals
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: You take Saeki up on his date offer however what happens when another member of the gang gets jealous?
1. Chapter 1

"For goodness sake stop it!" I squealed as I bend back down wiping down a table. I swear these guys!

"Only were only teasing hunny, it's such a perfect view as well," Saeki said and leaned back in his chair staring at my ass as I lent down. I stood up quickly and slapped him playfully with the towel.

"Saeki please she's my baby niece!" Kuni said blushing and awkwardly looking away. I flustered. As much as these guys annoy me they're family and I love them.

I was working for my uncle kuni at his bar Long Island. His fellow friends and well currently mine too turned up basically everyday at the regular time to get drinks and food. We was an odd bunch I'm telling you we range from the top end lawyer to a pervy national loved writer (that was Saeki).

"Pouty!" A voice yelled and ran from the doors to me.

"Yammy!" I giggled and ran into his arms. That was Yamato. He was the best guy on earth! Seriously he's better than my brother. We always joked around and look the mick out of couples. The other guys sighed.

"Yamato back down, give us other guys a chance," Yuta said taking a sip.

"Bella, drink pweassssssse," Ren chipped up and lifted his head of the desk. I shook my head and took his glass to the bar.

"Saeki!" I yelled as he slapped my ass as I walked past. I turned to face him and all his did was give a cheeky wink. God he's a perv, although that smile is simply irresistible.

The guys stayed for a while before leaving one by one and leaving just me Yamato and Saeki alone.

"Bella you okay to lock up," uncle said before leaving the room.

"Right come on il walk you home," Yamato said to me.

"Hey unfair! I wanna walk you home!" Saeki said pouting and grabbing my hand.

"Guys I live upstairs," I said giggling. God these two.

"Yeah well I don't trust you with him," Yamato said taking my other arm.

"Why not! I'm a perfect gentleman!" Saeki said sounding proud. I snorted and looking at Yamato who was also laughing. Saeki just looked at us shocked.

"What! I'm a pure gentle man!" He whined. I just laughed more and ended up falling off my chair.

"Oh god Saeki you should be a comedian," Yamato said trying to pick me up. I laughed more and pulled him down with me. We just lay on the floor giggling like too idiots.

"Fine! You've never seen my gentleman side! Bella would you go on a date with me tomorrow," Saeki asked bending down and looking me deadly serious in the eye. Oh crap he wasn't joking...

"Yes why not," I said as he took my hand and kisses it.

" Il pick you up tomorrow at 7," he said before walking out the door. I looked at Yamato who just avoided eye contact.

" you can't be serious..." He whispered. I smiled. Aw Yamatos a cutie.

"Why not, I'm single, he's single," I said.

"Yeah but I'm single," he whispered in such a quite voice I wasn't even positive I heard it. I kissed his cheek and lead him to the door.

"Come by and tell me how I look tomorrow okay," I said before shutting on him. Only I didn't realise I had shut it physically and in another way...


	2. Chapter 2

"Saeki! You can't take her tommorow!" I yelled chasing after him. Angry teacher on rage.

"Why not! I like her!" He yelled back at me turning around.

"I like her! She's mine!" I yelled before grabbing his stupid white shirt and shoving him against the wall.

"Oh jealousy, well funny how shes going on a date with me," he said a smug look upon his face. I wanted to punch him right then and there.

"She won't go if pretty boys face is messed up. She's drunk that's only why she said yes!" I spotted at him. I hated this side of me, it always came out when drunk.

"For goodness sake grow up!" He said shoving me back.

"She is mine!" I yelled.

"I'm not anybody!" A voice yelled. Shit... Bella had been standing there watching the pair of us scrap.

"Bella," Saeki said running to her. She just pushed him away. I looked at her in the eye walking close but she just turned away.

"I don't want either or you in the bar tommorow," she whispered wiping her eye. Shit we made her cry.. I felt my heart break seeing her cry and I just wanted to hold her close.

"Please we just," Saeki said moving close but she simply pushed him further back.

"Dont touch me, I expected this from idiotic boys, not grown men!" She said before turning her back and running home. I sighed and watched as saeki walked away.

(Bella pov)

Pathetic. Pathetic immature boys. I wanted to scream! Thinking they had some right over me. Yamato knows I like him! Hes ruined everything know just because someone else balled up and asked me out before he could! Blaming the drink! How dare he!

I locked the doors to long island before storming upstairs. I looked at my phone before picking it up and dialing a number. I listened to it ring whilst uncorking 3 bottles of wine and drinking them as fast as I could.

It went to voice mail. One bottle down. I 're-rang, voice mail. Another bottle down. Re-rang, picked up. 3rd bottle drank.

"Hello?"

"Dont you dare hello me! Yamato you coward! You can't ball up and ask men out yet get jealous when someone else does! I fucking like you!" I screamed down the phone.

"Bella, it's yuta," a whisper replied. Shit.

"Sorry!" I yelled before slamming the phone down. I 're-dialed making sure this time it was yamato.

"Bella!" He cried.

"Dont! No! I'm not yours! I want to be! But you never ask! You get jealous because someone asks me something you dont like!" I yelled. It was silent and then I heard a sigh.

"Go out with me tommorow, at 7?" He asked. I went silent. He was actually asking me out..

"But tommorow," I started.

"Its either me or saeki," he said.

"Okay," I whispered before ending the call. Him or saeki... I had no intention to turn up to either one but still. I had waited for months for Yamato to ask me out yet when he finally does it's because of someone else... Where as saeki actually manned up and asked me... I looked at the time.. crap 2 am.. I don't know what to do...

**Hey guys! I know exactly where I'm going with this story however I'd love to know who you would prefer her to go with! Yamato or saeki! **


	3. Chapter 3

I tied my blonde curly hair up in a messy bun and straightened my full fringe. I still hadn't made my mind up who I was going with. I like Yamato, really liked him yet I liked Saeki's mysterious side. I sighed and walked to my wardrobe. I picked out a mini black cocktail dress to wear with matching stilettos. I had to look decent at least. I did my smokey eyeliner before stepping down into the bar. I flushed at the comments the lads had given me and tried to shake them off.

"Where you going?" Kuni asked. I looked him in the eye feeling my face burn.

"Out" I replied.

"With who?" He asked again.

"A..a friend!" I yelled before running out of the bar. I didn't even bring a coat I was frozen! I was so cold.

"Hey Missey you alright, girl dressed like that shouldn't be alone dressed like that," A voice asked from behind me. I felt them put their hands on my waist and I screamed. I dug my nails into their hands and ran. I didn't stop and I didn't look back. I just ran and ran.

"Bella!" A voice yelled and pulled me into their arms. I didn't look who it was I just held on to the, tightly. They smelt musky and I could feel their abs from under their shirt. I snuggled into them and felt them gasp slightly when my nose touched their chest.  
"Oi! What was you doing to her!" Another familiar voice yelled. I heard them running and something slam against a wall. I turned around and saw Yamato had someone pinned against the wall. Saeki was standing there his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"What was you doing!" Yamato yelled.

"Nothing! I swear" The man yelled. It was the man who was harassing me from before. Yamato looked at me in the eyes. He pushed the man away before taking me out Saeki's arms and kissing my head.

"You alright pouty?" He whispered, holding me close. I went to reply when I got pulled away back into Saeki's arms.

"Shhh Im here honey, let me make make you feel better," He said, looking over my shoulder to Yamato and taking my hands up and kissing them. I blushed badly.

"Guys, Im fine but thank you both," I whispered. They looked ateach other and then I realised I had to choose.

"So me…" Yamato said.

"Or me, preferably me," Saeki said giving his signature look.

I choose….

**Okay guys! Next story is Yamato, then Saeki and well alittle treat. One pick one if you can have both *hint hint* ;)**


	4. Yamato

"Yamato, this restaurant is lovely!" I said and smiled sweetly at him. He blushed and took my hand.

"Only because you're here," He said. I blushed and giggled. I had a really great time! It felt special, it felt right. Of course Saeki wasn't happy but he was mature about it. Yamato took me to a quiet little Italian restaurant in town. It was rustic and authentic.

"Well thank you, for a wonderful night," I said and kissed him gently on the cheek. I began to open the back door when I was suddenly pushed up against it Yamato's lips upon mine. It took me awhile to realise what was happening but I soon responded and pulled him closer. I felt both of his on my waist and gently dig his finger nails into me. He moaned slightly as I tugged at his hair. We slowed down and I soon felt his lips leave mine.

"Do… do you want to come in for… "coffee"," I asked panting slightly. He looked confused before realising what I meant. He nodded and I slowly led him in. We walked into the silent bar where we saw a light on. Shit.

"Good evening Bella… and Yamato..!?" Uncle Kuni yelled looking confused. I blushed and let go of Yamato who was still panting slightly. Kuni stood up and stormed over.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NIECE!" He yelled pulling me away from Yamato who was flustered red.

"I…I… Kuni its not…" He mumbled going redder by the second.  
"He saved me… I was coming home and I was getting harassed," I whispered looking up into Kuni's eyes. He looked at me slightly confused and then to Yamato.

" I carried her home… She's got finger print bruises on her," He said blushing and looking away.

"Okay, well thank you Yamato, I'm going to bed, show you're self out," Kuni said before going into his room. As soon as he left I kissed Yamato deeply.

"Climb up the drain pipe and onto the balcony, Il be waiting," I whispered into his ear before locking the back door on him.

I ran upstairs quickly and stripped down into my candy blue lacey underwear. I sat on my bed and waited. And waited. And waited.

A slight knock came from my balcony and I ran to open it.

"Yamato!" I whispered before kissing him deeply and pulling him into my room. We stood and embraced kissing each other searching for our tongues. I could feel his arousal through his trousers and I was eager to greet it. He reached behind him and shut the door before grabbing my waist and pushed me to my bed, crawling on to me. I began to tug at his shirt and tie before quickly undoing his trousers.

"Hehe, someones eager," I said, blushing at the tent in his boxers. He flustered.

"Shut up, I've never wanted someone so much," He replied before ripping my panties off. He gently teased my folds and I felt myself moaning louder and louder.

"Darling, I love you're noises but fuck I need you," He said before kissing my neck and pulling his boxers down. He lined his hips and as he thrusted in I felt numerous bites being placed along my neck. He thrust madly and I felt my self-getting closer and closer by the second. Our moans moulded into one and we came together.

"God you're gorgeous," He said pulling me into his arms and kissing my face. I blushed and hid in face.

"Shut up," I replied.

"Aw that makes me want to do this more…" He said. I felt him move back onto me and we spent the rest of the night making hard passionate love.

*Kuni POV*

"Climb up the drain pipe and onto the balcony, Il be waiting," She whispered. Nah shit. I try my hardest can't keep this damn boys away from my baby niece.

I sat down at my desk and began to work on my business papers. I looked to my left and saw a foot on the window glass. Oh Yamato... I chuckled and watched him struggle for around 10 minutes trying to climb up the drain pipe. Poor lad, Bella does make them work hard for her.

5 minutes later and I found myself seriously blushing. All you could hear from the room above was the bed banging against the wall and Yamato moans. I felt reasonably uncomfortable so I decided to sneak out and go for a walk… a very long walk.

The next morning I got up and made breakfast. I knocked on Bella's door and left two plates of food outside with a note.

**"Bella, figured you and Yamato need this. Just make sure I never have to hear you again and that's he's gone before I catch him – Kuni".**


End file.
